Question: Simplify the expression. $(p+2)(5p+6)$
Answer: First distribute the ${p+2}$ onto the ${5p}$ and ${6}$ $ = {5p}({p+2}) + {6}({p+2})$ Then distribute the ${5p}.$ $ = ({5p} \times {p}) + ({5p} \times {2}) + {6}({p+2})$ $ = 5p^{2} + 10p + {6}({p+2})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = 5p^{2} + 10p + ({6} \times {p}) + ({6} \times {2})$ $ = 5p^{2} + 10p + 6p + 12$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 5p^{2} + 16p + 12$